


JailBreak

by CaptainGlitch



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainGlitch/pseuds/CaptainGlitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Events from Jailbreak retold in the Alt Fusion AU (everything's the same except Opal's the one fused all the time).</p>
            </blockquote>





	JailBreak

**Author's Note:**

> As the summary says, this is how Jailbreak could have gone if Opal was in Garnet's place. Been meaning to do this in comic format since Larry-the-shivering-chipmunk & I came up with the idea; but its taking me too long, so meanwhile enjoy it in fanfic format.  
> The times I watched Giant Woman & Jailbreak to get this right were insane (not that I complain since those are two of my favorite eps).  
> I'd love to hear from ya in the comments, anything you wanna tell me is gonna be cherished & appreciated ;). Anyway, enjoy!

When Steven opens his eyes there is a ringing in his ears & he can feel the blood pumping painfully through the veins in his head.

The worry for his friends quickly trumps over the physical pain & soon he has one hand passing through the yellow field in front of his space-jail cell. His whole body goes through the field & without second guessing himself so much he decides the field is somewhat unable to stop his organic body.

Not five seconds have gone by after he’s out & he is already sprinting in some random direction while repeating to himself that he got to find his friends. Luckily he doesn’t have time to doubt his decision cause he finds a gem in a cell close to him.

She notices him before he can take a good look at the gem.

“Wh-what are you doing here? How did you get out? Oh no! I ruined the surprise, what are we going to do for your birthday now, I... Amethyst is going to kill me.”

Her words don’t make much sense to Steven, but it's okay; nothing a gem has told him has made sense for a while now.

“You know me?” Steven questions while raising an eyebrow, deciding that that’s the only thing he really wants to know. “Have we... met each other before?”

He tries to take the time to identify who this gem is, but she moves a lot & hunches her shoulders & lowers her face in her hands, as if she was hiding from someone.

“I-it's not important right now, have you seen the others?” The tall slim gem asks while standing up; her trembling hands can’t seem to stay still & her eyes look anywhere but towards him.

“Others? How many more gems are trapped here?” Steven asks with interest, looking down for a couple of seconds just to raise his curious eyes towards the gem.

“This is useless, we're done already.” Sadly his question goes unanswered cause the gem seems to be too agitated to reply.

“Hey! It’s okay, I can get you out & we can search for our friends together!” He suggests while moving his hands towards the yellow screen separating them.

“No, wait! The field... it’s dangerous... no!” The gem shuts her eyes tightly & puts her hands in front of her for protection.

“See? It’s okay?” Steven shows he can go through the field & even if his voice trembles a bit, with the energy of the field making his body vibrate, he doesn’t sound in pain. So the gem opens her eyes & confirms it’s safe for the boy to touch the glowing yellow curtain.

Once he makes a hole in the field she exits the cell looking around with a nervous expression.

“My name is Steven, what's yours?” He asks once the gem is out.

“Op-...uhm...Pearl, I'm Pearl.”

Steven looks at Pearl admiringly. From where he is standing she looks tall & elegant, she reminds him of someone.

Pearl doesn’t notice Steven’s intense stare, if she did she would most likely get flustered at the attention.

“We need to find Amethyst so I can help you find the others.” She instructs with some confidence that goes away as fast as it comes.

“I think I can hear something over there.” Steven points in a direction that would seem somewhat random, but Pearl can hear the noise too.

She looks at him; then to the direction he is pointing to, but doesn’t say a thing.

Steven can’t help but feel he knows this gem, maybe he saw her in a dream? His memory isn’t helping right now & thinking too much just makes his head hurt a bit. That head-butt he got from Jasper is still making him feel dizzy.

“Let's check ‘em out!” Steven suggests & starts walking away.

“No, no, no, wait, Steven!” Despite her words the gem follows him fearfully instead of trying to physically stop him.

They can still hear the voice nearby, but on their way towards the sound they find a gem sitting dejectedly on the inside of another cell.

Steven’s demeanor immediately brightens at the sight of someone familiar.

“Lapis!”

The blue gem looks up at him; her expression is scared & troubled. “Steven!”

The fact that he seems so willing to free Lapis Lazuli would worry Pearl more, if she wasn’t already anxious about the feeling of helplessness & vulnerability she is having right now.

Like the feeling of dread that something bad might happen & she won’t be able to do anything to protect Steven or herself.

“I’ll come back for you.” Steven promises Lapis solemnly & turns towards the tall gem behind him. “Pearl?”

She doesn’t seem to be reacting to his voice.

The only reaction he gets is some pained whispers that aren’t particularly directed to him. “I need Amethyst, without her I’m not strong enough to do anything.”

Steven takes that as a sign that Pearl can’t go on & decides to keep going on his own. The voice in the distance is still talking & the closer he gets the more he can hear the voice get clearer.

The owner of the voice seems to be a small purple gem; slightly taller than Ruby or Sapphire or him, but definitely smaller than Opal.

So far she seems to be talking alone but suddenly a weird spaceship door at the end of the hallway opens & she directs her attention towards the gems walking towards her.

Steven catches himself just in time to hide from Peridot & Jasper walking by. He is close enough to them he even manages to hear Peridot’s voice talking to herself in harsh whispers while following Jasper. Something along the lines of: “Why won’t she just shut up?”

“Hey, don't you guys have like a... sandwich or a hotdog or something? Man, I'm starving.” The purple gem asks her captors walking towards her cell.

The echoing stomps stop & Steven guesses the Homeworld gems are just in front of the purple gem cell.

“You know, I can't really eat anything when I'm fused with P.” The prisoner talks naturally to them as if there wasn’t a yellow energy wall between them.

“We can’t leave yet!” Peridot tells Jasper, attempting to ignore their prisoner.

“Dude! Have ya ever been told ya look like one of those orange cheese things?... What were they called?... Cheesy? ...Cheerio... Cheetah?” The captive gem tells Jasper.

Jasper is looking at Peridot & ignores the other gem or at least tries to.

“The whole point of coming here was to check on the cluster!”

“I’ve been wondering for a while now, can you pick your nose? You know with your nose being a gem & all that jazz. Are your boogers crystallized or something?”

“SHUT UP!” Jasper finally acknowledges her presence & then looks back at Peridot. “Get to the control bridge & set a course for Homeworld.” She sounds angry but it’s probably misguided anger cause this chubby gem just has a way to drive her crazy.

“Go to earth they said, it would be easy they said.”

Those are the last words Steven hears before the whole corridor falls in silence. Not even Jasper sturdy steps can be heard anymore & he assumes it’s safe to leave his hiding spot now.

“Pearl must be freaking out & here I am, doing nothing... I really am useless without her.” The prisoner suddenly looses all the confidence & zest she was just displaying a moment ago, but the sole mention of Pearl’s name is what really drives Steven to walk towards her.

“Hey, you know Pearl?” Steven has tons of questions but that seems to be the one that leaves his mouth first once he is right in front the purple gem. Just saying the tall gem’s name seems to spark something in her.

“You mean this neurotic, tall, lovely gem?” She changes into the spitting image of Pearl; everything except the color, the slightly different outfit & the cocky smile the gem seems to print into an otherwise perfect representation of Pearl. “Heck yeah I know her!”

“Are you Amethyst?” Steven looks surprised, he knows gems can shape-shift but it isn’t something he sees that often or that up close.

“The one & only, Ste-man, so, have ya seen Pearl?” Amethyst asks whilst looking around kinda hopeful that Pearl might be around a corner.

“Yeah, I can take you to her.” Steven nods while he opens a hole in the field with his body & Amethyst rolls out of the prison cell.

“Thanks, dude!”

Meanwhile Pearl is not too far from them. Her worry only rivaled by her current self-loathing.

“I can't believe I was stupid enough to let Steven all by himself, I'm really useless all the ti-” she stops talking to herself when she hears some familiar voices nearby.

“Alright buddy, where’s P?” Amethyst asks expectantly.

Steven is just about to answer when they both catch the not-so-faint echo of a shout in the distance. "STEVEN!"

“I think that's her.” Steven half guesses while shrugging. But Amethyst has no doubt about whom that voice belongs to.

“Alright let’s rock!” She carries Steven over her head & starts to run faster than one would expect from someone with short legs like hers. “Man, she’s probably freaking out.” She muses to herself, unconsciously encouraging herself to run faster towards the source of the echoing voice.

“Amethyst?” The kind voice sounds close to her & makes her stop abruptly, her feet nearly losing their traction on the floor. Amethyst leaves Steven on the floor & turns around to see Pearl on the other side of a huge circular room.

“Pearl!” She runs towards her & even if Pearl has longer legs Amethyst runs faster & reaches her before Pearl can reach half way through. They stop some steps before each other & take some time to look at the other.

“You don’t seem to be hurt.” Pearl notes suddenly sounding bitter instead of the longing her voice had before.

“What? You were worried? You should know it takes more than those fancy tools to harm me.” Amethyst boasts but the slight blush on her cheeks tells Pearl she’s flattered by her concern.

“That was careless! We both put in unnecessary danger our whole existence as Opal.” Pearl states with trembling voice while holding her midsection with shaky arms.

“It’s ok, P!” Amethyst touches tenderly the other gem’s elbow. “I’m glad you’re okay too.” She softly adds when Pearl’s eyes are on her.

Pearl feels a tug in her chest, her body might be an illusion but the feelings that seem to be tightening her rib cage are definitely not.

“You fixed the strap that always bugged me.” Pearl points tenderly while holding her hand out in a silent invitation for Amethyst.

“That sash suits you.” Amethyst replies while taking Pearl’s hand almost immediately.

“Do you think it would suit Opal?” Pearl asks a little self consciously while absentmindedly getting closer & moving the hair covering Amethyst left eye.

Amethyst reacts by throwing her arms around Pearl & hugging her tightly.“Sure thing!”

They reluctantly break the hug leaving enough distance between each other to look into each other’s eyes.

"So, P, think you can handle this?" Amethyst asks while pointing at herself with her hand & raising her eyebrows suggestively.

Pearl laughs while covering her mouth with her hand. "Oh, absolutely!"

Amethyst smile grows. "Then let's get this show on the road" She says while taking Pearl's hand to bring her towards her. With Pearl in her arms they twirl before dipping her down with practiced expertise.

_Then the sky met the earth in a soft kiss-like touch & they both got engulfed with light._

When the light is gone & Steven’s eyes are not blinded anymore he notices the tall familiar silhouette in front of him.  
It’s not like he didn’t expect Opal to be the one in front of him after listening to the little conversation between Amethyst & Pearl, but he still feels surprised & his heart still beats fast in his chest with excitement.

“I’m sorry; we didn’t want you to see us in our moment of weakness.” Opal apologizes kneeling in front of Steven.

Steven shakes his head. “Don’t feel bad, you always see me in my moments of weakness, now we are even.”

That’s the only way he finds to express how much he likes having the knowledge that Opal is formed of two equally admirable & strong gems. It makes him feel closer than ever to her & it also makes him realize that even the strongest gems can feel scared or worried & that doesn’t make them any less strong.

“My little man...” Opal says lovingly, one of her four hands stroking the boy’s cheek. She wonders when her little baby grew this much.

“Giant Woman!” Steven teases with a big smile on his face before throwing himself towards Opal for a four-arm hug.

“Jasper is nearby.” Opal warns & looks to the distance while breaking the hug. “Steven, go find Ruby & Sapphire & get to the control bridge.” She carefully instructs to the boy.

“But I don’t know where they are.” Steven admits slightly ashamed. As if confessing that would be the same as accepting defeat.

Opal nods & her voice is as calm as ever. “Listen carefully, can you hear that?”

“...Singing?” Steven answers without really knowing if the singing is the thing Opal is asking him to hear.

“Mm-hmm” Opal smiles.

“Sapphire!” Steven says enthusiastically after identifying the source of the singing.

Opal nods.

“Also someone’s bickering... Ruby is there too.” He notes with a big smile, happy to know that his friends must be fine if they can still sing or bicker.

Opal nods again.

“Where’s that purple annoyance!?” That isn’t an ally’s voice & they both know it means Steven needs leave immediately.

“Be careful & follow their voices.” Opal recommends while standing up & looking ahead.

Steven walks a few steps before turning around towards the giant woman & voicing some of his concerns. “Are you sure you can beat her? She’s really strong!”

“Don’t worry; I’m strong too; strong in the real way.”

Steven smiles & leaves the room, with Opal watchful eyes on his back till he’s no longer visible. & suddenly, Jasper is there, & with her aggressive attitude & gruff voice, demands Opal’s complete attention.


End file.
